


Arthur using his hands on you

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, Erotic, F/M, Fluff, Hand Kink, Hands, Insecurities, Love, NSFW, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: You are in love with Arthurs hands and ask him to touch you the same, gentle way he touches things without being aware of.Short mentions of childhood trauma
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 12





	Arthur using his hands on you

Arthur was making the bed. One simple, domestic act anyone else probably wouldnt even notice. Anyone but you. You noticed. And more than that to you the way his hands slit over the fabric of the sheets you shared at night was an act of love.  
You still tried to figure out what it was about his hands that made you crave to be touched by those every second of the day. Even at work it was hard to concentrate, everytime an image of his gentle fingers spontaniously appeared in your mind. Images of the spots on the back of his hand. You kissed them once after your second date. But Arthur didnt notice it was all about the spots. To him it was a simple kiss on the back of his hand, which made him blush a lot.  
You and him didnt had sex yet. Arthur was a victim of abuse and no matter how much he wanted you, how much he longed for your bodys to melt into one another, he was still afraid of sexual experiences. So both of you decited to go very slow. You expressed your love for one another by kissing and holding hands. And of course, cuddeling up under the sheets every night.  
The same sheets that got so much attention from his hands right now.  
Artuhurs hands.  
Your weak spot.  
He wasnt aware at all, of how hypnotized you got just by watching him doing every day stuff. You have never seen someone touching things like he did before.  
Just him holding his cig between his long fingers, touching his own forehead by checking if he was hallucinating again, him running his fingers through his hair or simply touching his journal, everything seemed magical.  
Sometimes you got embarrassed by how much these sweet nothings turned you on , The desire of being touched by those hands burned deep inside of your core.  
He never touched you like that. Arthur was still very shy. Kissing was his new obsession and god, he was the most romantic and gentle kisser imaginable. Just think of what his hands could do.  
Arthur noticed you staring at him. He turned around and gave you a crooked smile "What is it darling?"  
"Ummm...." you tip toed towards him "...Artie...I was wondering about something.." your eyes still focused on his right hand touching the pillow.  
"....I have to admit to you....that....um...." you didnt wanted to sound weird "....I`m in love with your hands".  
This did came off weird.  
Arthur stopped making the bed and turned around to face you. A big grin on his face as a single curl fell to his forehead "You`re in love with my hands?"  
You felt the blood rushing to your head "They`re so gentle..."  
Arthur took a step towards you and touched your cheek before he placed a ghostly kiss on your lips "You think so?"  
"Yeah"  
For a moment there was silence. You didnt wanted to push him into something, knowing that it was still hard for him to let go of the fears that came with physical love.  
"I was wondering if....you would like to....touch me"  
Arthur looked kinda surprised "Am I not touching you enough?"  
The worried sound in his voice made you regret your question.   
He took your hand in his "Look, Y/N. I am so sorry if I did something wrong....I know I am not a perfect lover and I know you want more. And god, I want you,too. I want you so bad its just....."  
"Shhht, baby. No. " You put your finger on his mouth "Don`t get me wrong. You have never, ever done something wrong. And yes I want you but I would never push you. We have all the time in the world. I love you Artie. So much, it hurts. I just wanted to ask you if it would be okay with you to touch me like....you touched the fabric of our bedsheets?".  
Arthurs isntense eyes stared into yours. The greenish color seemed even more bright now.  
"The sheets?"  
"Yeah"  
"I dont....I dont understand" he seemed helpless. He really wasnt aware of the effect he had on you. He didnt knew how gentle he was. How poetic.  
"Not only the sheets, its....the way you use your hands in general. I am jealous of everything you touch. Just let your hands slide up and down my naked skin. There is nothing you could do wrong. Your hands will make it for you. I promise." you said "I mean...only if you want to".  
Arthur shrugged nervously. He seemed like a little boy "I mean....I...of course I want to. I love you and I`m fantasizing about touching you every time I....." his voice cracked.  
"Everytime you what?" your grin grew wider than you wanted it to.  
He smirked as his cheekes turned red "Nevermind".  
You skapped him in a way ids did when they teased each other "Tell me!"  
Arthur placed his lips beneath your ear and whispered like there was someone in the room who could hear you "When I touch myself" he giggled.  
He was still a little boy at heart.   
You had watched him toching himself through the bedroom door before but he didnt knew. To see how gentle he was with himself brought tears to your eyes.  
"Touch me like you touched yourself then" you whispered back.  
Arthur ran his fingers trhough his hair as he watched you taking off your own shirt and bra. His legs started bouncing even though he was standing straight. He put his fingers on the botton of your jeans but didnt dared to open it.   
"Open it for me!"  
Arthurs fingers nervously tried to unbotton your pants but he faliled, so you helped him and got rid of your jeans . The only thing left was your pantie, which you left on. You took his hands and pushed him slowly on the bed, before you both lay down.   
Arthurs hand was slightly shaking as he placed it on your collarbone.  
"I dont wanna do something wrong" he muttered.  
"I promise you, you won`t."  
His forehead started to glimmer with sweat as he nodded.  
And the moment your eyes closed you started to feel the slight touch of just the tip of his fingers sliding up and down your chest. Like he was writing poetry on it.  
it was just as you imagined it. Tender and poetic. Raw and soft against your skin.  
"This feels so good, Arthur" you whispered in the still of the room. The daylight falling through the curtains creating a golden shimmer upon Arthurs curls.  
"Really?"   
"Yeah, keep going!"  
Arthurs fingers stroke up and down your ribs, your belly button. You recalled the details of his hands with your eyes closed. Every bone, every wrinkle, every spot, every line on the palm of his hand.   
You could feel his unconditional love for you.  
"Your skin feels so good to the touch" he breathed into your ear. His hot breath on your neck. "Better than I ever could have imagined"  
Arhurs hand wandered down your hips "Can I....touch you deeper?"   
You shifted your pelvis a bit "Do it, please, Arthur."  
Your breath fastened as the softness of his palms reached your inner thighs. You could still feel his hands shaking slightly.  
"Kiss me while you touch me there, please, baby" you begged.   
Arthur didnt hesitate to lean in and part your hungry lips with his tongue.You got the whole taste of him, as his hand found its way into your panties. It was indeed surprising how eager his touch has become in such a short amount of time.  
"Oh,Artur, my love. You feel so good" you breathed into his mouth.  
"So are you" he moaned back, his voice raspier than usual.  
Arties hand was just resting between your legs, he didnt knew what to do. His fingers stil shaky from excitement, he just stopped there, feeling your wetness as he continued frensh kissing you.  
You took his face between your hands "Is it okay for you to touch me there?"  
Arthurs eyes gazed into yours "More than okay. It`s even better than my dreams. I only wish i knew what to do".  
Your hand searched for his, which was still stuck in your underwear. And you showed him. Arthur sighed quietly, so willing to learn how to pleasure you.  
He closed his eyes as his muscles started to twitch. He was close just by touching you.  
Feeling the hand you watched for so long doing all these magical things on your most sensitive parts filled your heart with love.  
"Give me your hand" you breathed heavy.  
Arthur almost pulled his hand out of your panties.  
"No, the other one".  
His left hand reached out and you put it to your lips, starting to kiss it eagerly. Arthurs breath fastened as you took his thumb into your mouth and started to suck on it like it was covered in your favourite flavour. Actually it was . It tasted like him.  
Arthur mumbled sweet nothings into your ear as he climaxed into his pants. You smiled at him.  
His right hand continued to love you gently while you tasted the spaces between his fingers on his left hand. You felt yourself gettig close,too.  
And after his touch and taste send you up into the clouds ....you fell. You fell rigt back into his loving arms. Finding you at peace with the moment. One hand resting on his belly, one enterwined with one another.   
Both of you with a blissful smile on your face.  
Arthur angles his head to bury his face in teh crook of your neck "That was just....wow" he chuckled.  
"I know"  
"Thank you for helping me with my insecurities. it means a lot" he mumbled.  
"Anytime" you asured him before you leaned in to kiss him like he has never been kissed before "Anytime".


End file.
